


Beast: Broken Chains

by Nekromika



Series: The Beast Series [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Ichigo, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Kisuke, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Nekromika
Summary: Sequel to 'Beast'.Ichigo wanted to make him kneel. This man of unimaginable strengh and power. The chains holding his beast at bay have been snapped.Loving Ichigo was like standing in the midst of a Strom, in the eye of a Tornado, Kisuke thought. One step out of line and you will be swept away.





	Beast: Broken Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GanymedeLullaby99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanymedeLullaby99/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lull-sama! Hope you enjoy this and have as much fun reading as I had while writing this!  
> Everybody else: ENJOY!

**Beast: Broken Chains**

Ichigo woke slowly, for once his dreams had been free of monsters and blood.

No death. No screams.

He absently wondered as to how he had managed to get a good night’s sleep, undisturbed by his own tormenting thoughts. He shifted, eyes still closed as he buried himself farther into the soft blankets. A frown worked its way onto his face as he noticed that he seemed to have slept naked.

Sleepily he blinked his eyes open. Dark red bed sheets, a wooden ceiling, ash-blond hair on the pillow next to him.

The events of the previous day came rushing back to him. A shudder whacking his body as he remembered Kisukes… _willingness_.

He could feel it stir slowly. The beast in his head, stretching its long limbs as it shook away the remnants of sleep. Eyes filled with wildness, befitting of the beast that it was, it slowly creeped forward. Slipping into the forefront of his mind with a startling ease. The chains which had held it back so carefully before having finally snapped the day prior.

It watched in interest as the head on the pillow turned, an ageless face with closed eyes and slightly parted lips staring back at them. The blankets had slipped away revealing patches of smooth pale skin, marks of ownership and dried blood on his chest. Ichigo swallowed as he looked closer, realizing with pleasure that his teeth marks had left deep dents, which would hopefully turn into scars, on Kisukes skin.

The many scars already scattered over the body in front of him were nothing, nothing in comparison to what Ichigos mark would leave Kisuke with.

A reminder of the… _fun_ …they had. And of who it is that he belonged to.

The beast purred approvingly watching on as Ichigo slowly reached out, a lock of ash-blond hair to be tucked behind an ear. Their prey stirred gently, nose scrunching up as it fought against the impending end to its sleep.

A small smile tugged at Ichigos lips as he shuffled closer, pressing his body flush against Kisukes slowly, as to not wake him completely. He shifted downwards, head on level with Kisukes collarbone. Without mercy or hesitation, he started licking at the blood left behind, trailing it back to the wound on Kisukes nipple and reopening it with surprisingly gentle teeth.

A moan escaped the older man. Truth being told he had woken up the second Ichigo had reached out to touch him. Omnitsukido training leaving him aware of his surrounding even years, decades later.

He had kept his eyes closed in rapid attention, waiting for Ichigo to go on. Daring him to take advantage of the situation. And take advantage he did. It still startled him. Ichigos ability to read his thoughts, do what he wished him to do without a single word leaving his lips.

The previous day had been…eventful. Humiliating maybe but exciting none the less. And Kisuke wasn’t unaware of himself. He knew what he craved, what he needed. And he was enough of a man to admit his desires, confident enough even to ask previous lovers to give it to him. Eventhough in the end none of them had been comfortable with his tastes.

None, but Ichigo.

Found in truly the most unexpected of places. Wrong, some would say as their ages were far apart. To make matters worse they had been student and teacher. And maybe they still are?

No definition having been made to their relationship yet, it left both of them in a none-space, no label to speak of.

Kisuke normally wasn’t a man of labels. He had long ago learned that thinking outside of the strictest of lines brought the most fun. People weren’t objects, couldn’t be labeled and put away even when society seemed ohh so set on doing so.

Kisuke knew better than to trust labels. Yet he wished for one right now.

Another moan left his lips as Ichigo continued his ministrations, breaking him away from his thoughts effectively. Ichigo left the freshly opened wound behind to trail soft lips over his collarbone, up his jaw to his cheek and finally claiming his lips. Kisuke didn’t fight it, didn’t even try to fight it as Ichigo took control of their kiss. Soft teasing nips turning into deep swipes of tongue and back to gentle caresses.

“G’morning.” A rough voice whispered into his ear as their kisses subsided, thick with sleep and something else, something that send shudders down Kisukes spine.

“Morning.” He mumbled back, biting his lip as he chased the last lingering tastes left behind by Ichigos lips.

Ichigo moved away slowly, reluctant to create any further space between them.

“Is your body okay?” He spoke, forcing away the beast, the chains that had kept it away clattering threateningly into its direction as he forced it into the back of his mind. Kisuke was more important.

Kisuke blinked at him for a few seconds, checking his own body for lingering soreness.

“It’s okay…to be expected after yesterdays…activities.” He mumbled.

Ichigo nodded slowly. “Anything I can do to help?” He inquired, concern clear in his chocolate brown eyes.

Kisuke couldn’t help the smile flitting over his face at Ichigos thoughtfulness. It really shouldn’t be a surprise. This was still Ichigo. No matter the times or ways he’d hurt Kisuke he’d heal him too, would take care of him and stop whenever Kisuke told him to. A small chuckle escaped him, his attempts of keeping them down ending in failure. Ichigo looked at him quizzically as Kisuke continued, chuckle swelling into full-blown laughter.

“Ahh I’m sorry, Ichigo. It’s just-“ He stopped himself, biting his lip in thought. Ichigo propped himself up on his elbow looking down at him expectantly.

“Just?” He prompted, eyebrows rising.

Kisuke shook his head, smile still fighting its way onto his face.

“You’ll never change, will you?” Kisuke asked softly, smile losing its teasing touch to be replaced with softness. Ichigo looked away, shrugging his shoulders awkwardly.

“Guess not…Is that a bad thing?” He asked then, letting his eyes glide back to Kisuke, catching his gaze and holding it.

Slowly Kisuke shook his head. Ichigo smiled at him. He leaned down, as Kisuke leaned up and they met in a slow chase kiss. Kisuke was breathless when they broke apart, thoughts reeling into every direction.

“W-what are we?” He finally forced out, thoughts turning to his former musings. Ichigo blinked in confusion for a second.

“Isn’t that obvious?” He asked back.

“Not really…” Kisuke mumbled, turning his head to burrow himself deeper into the sheets.

“Kisuke.”

It was the tone in which the words were spoken that made Kisuke look up. The same tone which had been used the day before. Ichigos voice and yet not. Something else threading on the edge, just barely out of grasp. Something darker, not directly sinister but…vicious.

Kisuke slowly let his eyes settle on Ichigos face, trying his best to avoid his eyes but failing as Ichigo reached out and took a firm grasp of his chin. Forcing his eyes to meet Ichigos.

“You are mine.” Ichigo said. Clear and loud, no husky mumble, his eyes were blazing, a possessive glint to them that Kisuke had seen somewhere before but couldn’t place.

Ichigo in the meantime had leaned further down his nose millimeters away from Kisukes.

“You are mine. And I’m not going to give you up. Nor am I going to share, is that clear?” He asked, voice as curt as before. He was not joking, nor was he seducing. He was stating facts. Kisuke would face dire retributions should he ever dare as much as look at another man in lust and desire.

“I had thought I made this abundantly clear after yesterdays… _punishment_.” Ichigo let the last word slip into a whisper, barely above a hiss. Suddenly he pulled away, sitting up straight in bed and look down at Kisukes still lying form.

“Punishment is meant to make you see your wrongdoings Kisuke. It is something that I had thought would stay on your mind for a while. Looks like you were enjoying yourself too much for it to…stick…properly. Wouldn’t you agree?” He carried on, gaze still fixed onto Kisuke.

Kisuke couldn’t help but shudder violently, his mouth going dry at the thought of receiving another ‘punishment’. The last time he had overstepped his boundaries had been for pleasuring himself without Ichigos permission. He wondered what Ichigo would do to him for doubting his place at his side.

“But maybe I’m being too harsh…” Ichigo suddenly mumbled, looking down at Kisuke, gaze gliding over his torso, hanging onto the fresh marks adorning his skin.

“Kisuke.” He said again, voice softer now. “You are mine, for as long as you wish to be. I will never do anything to you that you have not given consent to. Nor will I ever hurt you…too bad. Maybe I haven’t made this clear before…but lust is not everything I feel for you…and I know you feel the same. Don’t deny it. I’ve told you about Zangetsus abilities…I want us to be together Kisuke…If that is what you wish for too?” The last part of his speech turned into a hesitant question, uncertainty coloring his voice again after minutes of almost sociopathic coldness.

It was alarming, the speed with which Ichigos moods could shift, yet it also felt oddly reassuring. He had himself under control, could take a step back and hesitate if the need arose. He wasn’t always the domineering beast he had shown before, claiming Kisuke as his and playing their game of ‘dog and owner’.

He was still Ichigo. Young and caring and kind. Carrying the weight of the world. Too old to be called a child, but too young to face the things he had stood up against before.

“It is.” Kisuke reassured gently.

He reached out to Ichigo and buried one of his hands in his sunshine colored hair, letting it glide downwards to cup his cheek and stroke his thumb over his cheekbone. Ichigo leaned into his touch, closing his eyes at the roughness of Kisukes hands, hands that could create incredible things, things Ichigo couldn’t even dream to make up.

“Good.” Ichigo whispered back.

“…I still stepped out of line…” Kisuke mumbled, a glint appearing in his eyes. “Wasn’t I a bad boy for questioning who I belong to?” He asked, a grin was working its way onto his face even as his hands gently pushed away the blanket blocking Ichigos view.

He slowly trailed his long fingers down his body, letting them glide over his ribs and upwards straight to the still bleeding teeth marks around his nipple. He gentle tweaked it, hissing at the touch, blood gathered around his finger he brought it up to his mouth. A wicked tongue leaped out and caught his own blood, lapping at it. His eyes sought out Ichigo, daring him to come closer, to touch…to punish. Ichigos gaze had already reverted back to almost blackness. The beastlike exterior from before leaping to the surface at Kisukes insolence.

“Why…yes…I believe you’ve been quite…bad.” Ichigo mumbled.

Watching mesmerized as Kisuke sucked his finger into his mouth, small droplets of blood still falling from his once again open wound, ascending his body in a slow arch. Holding Kisukes gaze he bend down and licked at the blood, a long stripe from his nipple down to the end of his ribs.

“I wonder Kisuke…” He quietly whispered against his skin. “What it is that I should do to you today…You’ve spoken out of line…And obviously yesterday’s reminder wasn’t enough to convince you of our standing…” His voice was leaking sweet seduction, lips twisting into a half smile, not gentle but cruel.

His gaze was gleaming, roaring even at the prospect of their ‘game’.

The beast was taking stalking forward, measured and calculated. It had stood back, almost impatiently waiting for his release from temporary ‘time out’. Said break was broken the second Kisukes voice had dipped into a seductive whisper.

The beast had been glowering and leering. Watching. And had leaped to the front in a jump executed with frightening precision. Fangs bared to sink right into its prey.

Ichigo slowly worked his way up Kisukes body, licking and nipping at his skin, nibbling gently at his collarbone, his breathing fanned over Kisukes skin, goosebumps showing the pleasure his ministrations were causing.

“…What do you want Kisuke?” Ichigo whispered, bringing himself to eyelevel with Kisuke and staring at him, taking in the flushed face and high blush that was adorning his cheeks.

“…I’ve been bad…” Kisuke mumbled, his lips separated from Ichigos by a mere millimeter, their breaths mingling in the short distance between them.

“…And?” Ichigo asked, probing him to say it, to form into words what it is that he wanted.

“…punish me…” Kisuke gasped, shudders causing his body to tremble, arousal coursing in storm grey eyes. His cock was already painfully hard between his legs, leaking at the tip. Weeping for attention.

Ichigo pushed him down with a firm shove, pinning him to the bed beneath him. He took ahold of his wrists holding them firmly above his head. His naked shoulders were straining, muscles working as he squeezed Kisukes wrists, causing a small moan to leave Kisukes lips at the sheer _dominance_ Ichigo was emitting. Ichigo stared down at the body beneath him, fantasy after fantasy coursing through his head. He had thought about this – these moments, for weeks, months even. So many delightful things he could make Kisuke feel.

Yesterday had been nothing more than a taste of what was to come. After this, after today, Kisuke would never question his place ever again. One hand kept Kisukes hands restrained while his other slowly stroked over his hair, down his neck, caressing his face gently, before dropping further down. His hands mapping out the same route Kisuke had taken before while teasing him, gathering a little blood and smearing it down his ribs. Ichigo licked his lips. The beast grinned.

_Take him. Take him. Take him._

War drums in his head as the beast continued to whisper fantasy after fantasy into his ear.

Twisted limbs and redden skin, pleasure flushed face and burning desire in his eyes.

Kisuke was everything.

Kisuke had given everything. Starting from the second he had created the Hogyoku he had taken the blame, no words of complain ever leaving his mouth as he willingly and readily shouldered the weight of the worlds.

A brilliant mind to boot. But a mind that was incapable of standstill. Ichigo wondered if even now, in this very second Kisuke was pondering another one of his inventions. Taking in his accelerated breathing and blown pupils, partnered with his pretty cock – ready and hard – he doubted it.

Ichigo smiled.

Kisuke swallowed.

Gently, ever so gently Ichigo let go of Kisukes wrists. Kneeling on top of him and staring at him.

“Do you know how misbehaving Children are punished, Kisuke?” He asked him. Lust and desire and something wilder gleaming in his eyes.

The words took longer than usual to register in Kisukes mind. When they did his eyes widened comically. Breath hitching in his throat, he looked at Ichigo with those wide eyes. A deer caught in headlights. Unable to escape.

“…Do you want to be punished, Kisuke?” Ichigo asked, leaning further down to whisper directly into his ear, sharp teeth biting and licking at his ear shell. 

Kisuke nodded, words failing him. His mind was racing a mile a minute, yet there was the undercurrent of calm to it that he had rarely, if ever, experienced before in his life. Like the flow of the sea, a steady moving and rocking.

It was shooting. Like music. Like a lullaby.

Ichigo moved backwards, off the bed, he stood for a few seconds and motioned for Kisuke to do the same. Kisukes legs were shaking as he slowly stood next to Ichigo. The orange haired teen sat back down at the edge of the bed, taking Kisukes slightly reddened wrists in his hand and pulling him closer. They were looking at one another. Brown meeting grey. A mutual understanding found as Kisuke slowly lowered himself.

Ichigo stared down at the sight in from of him. Pale limbs and skin stretched out for him to touch. Kisukes back was slightly arched, giving his ass a nice roundness to it. Ichigo reached out and gently stroked his hands over the back right in front of him.

Strong shoulder, blond hair brushing at them, scars old and young covering skin that should be unblemished. Kisuke couldn’t suppress the moan as Ichigos hands started digging into and stroking his skin.

He couldn’t tell a thing Ichigo was doing, couldn’t anticipate his next move as all he could see was the wooden floor in front of him. Ichigos hands slowly glided deeper, stroking over his ass almost reverently. He gasped as Ichigo tweaked the sensitive skin of his behind, a small chuckle being his answer as Ichigo rubbed the same patch of skin in apology.

Ichigo continued his slow stroking, lulling Kisuke in with his rhythmical strokes, making him relax eventhough he was held in an undoubtedly uncomfortable position over Ichigos legs.

The beast was watching on approvingly, chuckling madly as Kisukes gasped and moaned. Its teeth glimmered with salvia as it showed razor teeth, ready to sink into flesh.

Ichigo didn’t give a warning when the first hit fell. Not his strongest but definitely not soft. A loud smacking sounds filled the room. Kisuke shook in surprise, scream escaping him before he could stop it. Ichigo didn’t hesitate, he continued his smacking, strength of his hits growing with every single one of them. Red streaks were left behind in the wake of Ichigos hands, coloring Kisukes ass prettily.

Tears were threatening on the edges of Kisukes storm colored eyes, both misted over by the pain he was feeling. His body jerked forward with every hit Ichigo dealt. He could feel the sting and burn of his hands on his skin. Touch so intimate and humiliating. A children’s punishment, dealt out to an old man that had questioned his - _Ichigo-sama_.

Kisukes screams gradually turned into moans, almost unsure little things that tumbled from his kiss swollen lips. He was arching his back with every blow, rubbing his still hard cock against Ichigos naked legs. Ichigos own erection was poking into Kisukes side, precome dripping onto pale skin with every blow he dealt, every scream that fell. The mix of pain and pleasure in Kisukes voice only driving him on further.

It was mesmerizing. The pain and pleasure Kisuke had to be in, Ichigos hand found quickly swelling skin again and again as he continued to marvel at the blond in his lap.

Kisuke had to still be sore from their activities the previous day. Ten smacks later Ichigo stopped. His hands softly brushed over Kisukes swollen, red skin. The scientist moaned helplessly. His hips jutting forward in a desperate attempt to get friction.

“Such a good boy.” Ichigo cooed, as he continued to pet Kisuke, stroking him back into relaxation. “It’s over now Kisuke. It’s okay. You were so good for me.”

Kisuke blinked away the tears quickly, eyes growing back into focus but arousal still coursing through them.

Ichigo almost manhandled him as he gently pulled Kisuke upwards, making him sit on his lap properly but parting his legs to not put all of Kisukes weight onto his reddened behind.

“So amazing, Kisuke. You know that you are amazing, right?” Ichigo mumbled, kisses falling onto Kisukes collarbone and neck. Gentle caresses that stood in direct contrast to the unforgiving manner of Ichigos blows before.

Kisuke sighed as he felt Ichigos touch on his skin, sinking deeper into the warmth that surrounded him. His mind felt as calm and wild as the sea. Arousal and strange satisfaction settling into him at the same time. He opened his eyes, looking at Ichigo. His Ichigo. Kind and gentle and strong. Dominant and commanding and steely. Contrasts and similarities everywhere.

And Kisuke realized. Realized where he had seen the wildness in Ichigos eyes before.

Ichigo had a beast in his head. He had caught glimpses of it. Like his hollow yet not. This beast was always there, in the back of his mind. And now that Kisuke had caught it, had seen that beast come to the surface he knew…knew what Ichigo had thought, had felt for months. Those scolding eyes were always looking at him.

Watching him. Following his movements.

Small movements. Natural movements.

Like drinking tea. It was there in the air, when they fell silent, their eyes speaking for themselves as they played their game.

Kisuke knew because he had seen. Had seen it during their fights, how it reared its head, fangs bared to snap whichever neck was unfortunate enough to step too close. He had always wondered if fighting Ichigo would be like fucking him. A clash of powers, of steel and blood. Harsh and fast and dominating. He had hoped it was. And now he knew it was. Being with Ichigo was like standing in the midst of a storm. Calm all around, like the eye of a tornado, but one step out of line and you will be whisked away.

Whisk away like he had been, because he had seen the beast. Had looked into its burning eyes. Had been the cause of the desire swirling in their chocolatey depths.

Knew that Ichigo wanted to make him kneel.

And he knelt.

He wondered whether he was the zenith of Ichigos desire. Did he feel this way about others? Did he wish to make them kneel and crawl like he had with Kisuke? The question almost fell from his lips, but he bit it back, worried for the repercussions.

“What is it, Kisuke?” Those eyes. Brown eyes, kind and gentle and strong. Swirling with desire.

“You can tell me…” Ichigo said gentle, reaching out and brushing back Kisukes hair. Could he? Should he? Wasn’t this like him questioning his place at Ichigos side once again? Would he get punished again?...Would he care? Probably not.

“I think…” Kisuke whispered, voice hoarse from moaning and screaming. “I think we need to establish a few things…” He continued, meeting Ichigos eyes and biting his lip in thought.

Ichigo nodded encouragingly.

“A safe word…for one…Also…Do you always wish our-our sex to be like this? I mean I don’t care either way…I was just wondering…If we will always be…Master and…pet….” Kisuke mumbled, face burning at the reminder of yesterday’s game.

“I see…” Ichigo said. “I have already told you, Kisuke. That the feelings I hold for you are far beyond simple desire…Do I need to make love to you for you to believe me?” He asked him, voice warm and gentle.

The beast had retreated, returning to the corners of his mind. It could wait. For its prey wouldn’t run. Couldn’t run. But when it was time…it would lunge.

Kisuke blushed profusely, redness spreading from his cheeks all the way to his ears as he stared at Ichigo.

“I’m not telling you that I love you Kisuke…I’m telling you that I know I will.” Ichigo told him, blush rivaling Kisukes as he looked away from the blond in his lap.

Kisuke cleared his voice, forcing away its hoarseness. “I see…I think…I think I will too…” He mumbled back. Ichigo smiled, eyes bright and happy as he pulled Kisuke into a soft kiss.

“As for a safe word…” Ichigo continued, breaking away from their kiss and looking into Kisukes eyes. “That is for you to choose and for me to abide.” He pecked Kisuke on the lips once more.

Kisuke chuckled. “Hmm…How about ‘Daisy’.” He asked. Ichigo nodded.

“Well then…I think, it’s about time we continue, don’t you?” Ichigo whispered leaning closer.

One of his hands dipped lower, stroking over Kisukes abused ass gently. Kisuke gasped. The pain wasn’t uncomfortable, but rather pleasurable. A distinct stinging that seemed to set his skin on fire. His cock twitched slightly, begging for attention as Ichigo continued to fondle him. His hands gliding over his skin, tweaking his nipples, licking his sweat.

“My…so eager, Kisuke.” Ichigo mumbled, licking a long strike from the hollow of his throat to his jawline. He pressed Kisuke down on the bed, pinning him down, his hands continuing to mark and own.

The beast rose to its feet silently. Its eyes intently focused on the body in front of it. Its long tongue licked over its sharp teeth, gathering salvia.

It lunged.

Ichigo purred when Kisuke arched of the bed in pleasure, begging him to do more. To touch every last patch of smooth skin. To mark. To cause more pleasure and pain. To take whatever he wanted. To make him kneel.

“Ichigo…” He whispered breathlessly.

Ichigo continued, agonizingly slow.

“What do you want, Kisuke?” He echoed quietly, the words the same as the beginning of his punishment.

“…I don’t…” Kisuke mumbled, already tumbled thoughts scattering at the touch of Ichigos hands.

“You don’t?” Ichigo prompted, continuing his slow torture.

“I don’t know…” He whispered back, voice holding a slight trembled as he spoke.

“You don’t know? Are you getting shy Kisuke? It’s quite easy…Do you want to play? Or do you want me to make love to you?” He teased.

Kisuke gasped as Ichigo punctuated his question by reaching for his erection, squeezing it in his hand and giving it a few leisure strokes.

“…Ahh..Nhg…” He moaned, voice echoing in the sunbathed room.

He couldn’t decide. Craving and wishing for Ichigos touch. He wanted to be punished, wanted the pain but craves the gentleness of Ichigos hands on his abused skin. Ichigo had the ability to shatter his logical thought, brining froth his desires, teasing them to the surface and satisfying every last one of them.

“Of course, there is a third option…” Ichigo mumbled, lips working their way towards Kisukes waiting mouth, caressing his lips with his hot breath as he leaned further down.

“Do you want both, Kisuke?” He asked.

“Both?” Kisuke mumbled, hazy eyes staring back at Ichigo.

“Yes, both.” Ichigo echoed.  

Kisuke nodded helplessly in answer, voice failing him at Ichigos offer.

“Okay.” Ichigo whispered, breaching the space between them and kissing Kisuke deeply.

Kisuke moaned against his lips, his body arching into Ichigos as he pressed himself closer. The abused skin of his behind was still rubbing against the soft sheets underneath, not uncomfortable but noticeable pain stinging him every so often. Ichigo gently pressed him further down into the bed.

“Stay.” He mumbled, as he pressed a last lingering kiss to Kisukes lips and pulled away.

He made his way to the other end of the bed, bending down and retrieving the black bag he had gotten the day before. He rummaged through it for a moment, humming under his breath as he searched around. Kisuke remained on the bed, holding still for the most part even as his ass stung, and his erection was continuing to leak helplessly, it hadn’t gone down once since they got started, especially after his punishment. The continued pain reminding him of his humiliation and the pleasure it was causing him.

A few seconds later Ichigo rose. He was holding a long thin piece of rope. It shimmered slightly, as if made of silk. He stepped closer to the bed, licking his lips as he took in the form of Kisuke, spread out over the dark red sheets, creating a nice contrast with his pale skin and ashen hair.

He was sprawled out in front of him, legs slightly pulled upwards, but open at the knees, inviting him in, one of his hands was lying at his side playing with the bedsheets while the other was resting on his stomach. His cock was hard between his legs, creating a gleaming puddle on his stomach, the tip glistening with precome.

Ichigo dropped the rope. His throat was going dry, swallowing seeming impossible as he stared. This was Kisuke. A man of unimaginable strength and intelligence. Bowing to his will. Doing as he wished. Listening. Obeying.

And craving everything Ichigo gave.

The beast was purring, staring, licking its lips at the sight. It whispered to Ichigo. Dream after dream come true. It urged him on, tempting him, testing his endurance as it continued to whisper.

Its eyes gleaming maliciously as it felt Ichigos patience snap.

Ichigo couldn’t help but abandon his plans, he reached out with trembling hands, taking ahold of Kisukes knees and pushing them apart further. Without hesitation he bent down and took Kisukes erection into his mouth.

The salty taste of precome spreading over his tongue, but he ignored it, taking in more of the sensitive skin. Kisuke gasped helplessly above him. A slave to the pleasure Ichigo was giving. Ichigo swiped his tongue over the underside of Kisukes cock, trailing the thick vein there before rubbing mercilessly. The bobbing started slowly but grew faster and faster. He was sucking heavily on the hard shaft, urged on by Kisukes reacitons.

Helpless mewls and moans leaving the mouth of the man above him, his longs rough fingers had found their way into Ichigos hair, tugging and guiding, Ichigo let him, amused by Kisukes assumption that he had even the slightest control over his action of movement.

“Wait…ahh…Ichigo…ahh...nnghh…” The words tumbled from his lips, voice straining. “Ichigo…I’m-ahh. I’m c-coming…”

Undeterred Ichigo continued, licking and swiping, sucking in the head after letting it pop out of his mouth the perverse sound it made like music to his ears.

“Ahh!” Was the only warning he got as Kisukes seed spilled into his mouth, he kept it there, dragging out Kisukes orgasm as he continued his ministrations for a few seconds.

He pulled away. Kisuke was trembling, his legs collapsing and breath fluttering in his lungs. Sweat had gathered on his skin, ash blond hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes were closed, breath puffing loudly from his lips.

With a smirk Ichigo leaned down. His hand found its way into Kisukes hair, pushing his bangs out of his face as he took a firm grip on it. He leaned down, salty seed still in his mouth. His lips covered Kisukes forcing them apart with his tongue as he let Kisuke get a taste of himself, his release passing back and forth between their mouths as their tongues met and mixed.

Kisuke moaned loudly as he tasted what Ichigo was feeding him, he whimpered softly at the rough grip Ichigo had on his hair, his eyes fluttering open in surprise at Ichigos actions but not questioning them further as he leaned into their kiss. Their tongues continued to push and battle, both swallowing Kisukes release. When all of it was gone Ichigo pulled away staring Kisuke in the eyes. Kisukes breath hadn’t clamed in the slightest, a high blush even adorning his cheeks.

“Amazing…” Ichigo mumbled, his lips covering Kisukes once more as he pulled him into another deep kiss.

He forced himself to pull away after a while, his former plans reforming in his mind. He pulled away reluctantly, the sweetness of Kisukes lips almost too tempting.

With as last kiss to Kisukes cheek he pulled away completely, retrieving the rope he had abandoned before.

“Have you ever been tied up before, Kisuke?” Ichigo asked, holding up the rope with a teasing smile on his lips. “I’ll have to warn you…I have only ever practiced this on dummies…” Ichigos voice trailed off towards the end.

Kisuke had finally managed to bring his breathing back to normal. Ichigos sudden action had caught him off guard, leaving his thoughts and mind reeling with pleasure.

He had seen it, had watched him. His brown eyes normal at first, the slightest shadow of desire in their depths as he had gotten back up after ruffling through the back, had changed. Darkness growing and swirling. His eyes had been snarling at him almost as he took Kisuke right then and there, his remnants of self-control obviously snapping…Not that Kisuke was complaining.

Seeing Ichigo lose control so completely and utterly and knowing that he had been the cause of it…it left him feeling elevated, almost floating with the knowledge that he held such power over the orange haired teenager.

“Dummies?” He asked, working through the slowly declining haze in his mind.

“Yes…” Ichigo answered, he looked away. Kisuke noticed with astonishment that his former student seemed to be uncomfortable…something rather seldom these days, especially in these… _settings_.

“Why would you practice something like that?” Kisuke asked, bemusement in his eyes.

“Uhh…” Ichigo looked away. Kisukes eyebrows raised as he looked at him in open curiosity.

“I did it…just in case okay? I always…always thought about doing this to you…one day…so I practiced…in case…” A blush was rising on Ichigos face, Kisuke could see how Ichigo suppressed it quickly, his eyes snapping back into focus.

“You haven’t answered my question. Have you done this before?” His voice had dipped into the same seductive purr it had so many times in the last 24 hours.

“No…” Kisuke answered, biting his lip.

“Well…then this is going to be a first for both of us it seems.” Ichigo said, confident smirk growing as the last remnants of his blush vanished.

“Get ready, Kisuke.” Ichigo whispered.

Time ticked by. Ichigo had started on his arms, winding them behind his body, tight but not uncomfortable. His legs stayed free, both of them agreeing to keep it contained to his arms and torso…for now. Ichigo spun and wound the rope around his body, building intrinsic patterns on his skin. He had to redo them several times before he finally got them right. Now Kisuke was lying, black ropes digging into his skin, spread out over the bed. His breathing had accelerated slightly as Ichigo was busy checking the ropes, letting his hands wander over his skin, dipping into sweet spots he had already found and discovering new ones on his journey.

“Beautiful, Kisuke.” Ichigo mumbled, staring at the man beneath him. So helpless. Left to his mercies. The beast leered, licking its paws in satisfaction as it took in the man that was submitting to them totally.

_Mine._

It purred.

_Ours._

Ichigo said back forcefully. _He is ours. And we won’t let go._

_No, we won’t._

The beast agreed, howling in the back of Ichigos mind, cackling madly as it stared intently at the older blond in front of them.

Ichigo let his hands tease and dip, Kisuke moaning and gasping as they wandered over his body. Kisuke had given up, given in, was no longer running. The beast in Ichigos head had been born through him. Born for this man alone.

Seconds, hours, weeks, months spent watching and waiting. All for this. All for Kisuke. All to own him completely. Gently Ichigo let his hands glide lower, pleasuring Kisuke. Moans and mewls swelling as muscles strained against silken ropes.

Fucking Kisuke wasn’t like fighting him. It was…It was like watching a volcano erupt, like feeling the breeze on your skin, like night and day and everything in between.

It could be everything. Harsh and fast, like a battle. Drawing blood, biting and forcing. It could be soft and slow and sweet and mesmerizing…like now. His hands continued to trail, his own desire growing with every strained gasp, every muffled moan.

“Kisuke.” Ichigo said, the darkness of the beast mixing with his normal gentle voice. Balance between them both. The beast was there yet it wasn’t. Purring and leering and watching. Yet he was still Ichigo. Kind and gentle and strong.

“Ichigo.” Kisuke whispered back, his arms twisted behind his back and breathing causing the ropes to dig deeper.

Gently Ichigo reached out, reaching between his legs and working a finger inside of him. He worked him open slowly, reveling in Kisukes gasps of pleasure. Another finger was added, the previous day had left Kisuke sore and sensitive. He rubbed mercilessly against Kisukes sweet spot deep inside of him, disregarding his own building pleasure in favor of concentrating on the man that was his everything.

He pulled his fingers free. Staring down at Kisuke as he positioned himself between his legs. He entered slowly, leaving Kisuke gasping and begging him with his eyes, feeling every inch of the length that was entering him.

The pace they sat was slow, agonizing. Gentle and tender as they looked into each other’s eyes. Brown meeting grey. Awe and pleasure; desire and wildness meeting and mixing. Kisuke twisted beneath him, fighting the ropes holding his arms, his back arching of the bed as Ichigo struck his sweet spot. His erection was weeping, close to release.

“Ichigo. Ichigo…Ichigo-sama.” He gasped. Remembering the way using this form of address had affected both Ichigo and himself.

Their pace grew faster, breath heavy and hot between them. Kisuke was close to screaming again, voice breaking under the strain it had been already been subjugated to before. The punishment from before causing the pain to carry on, behind rubbing in the bedsheets beneath him.  


“Close…Ichigo…Ngh…Ahh…I can’t….I’m close….Ahhh….So good….” The tumble of words leaving his mouth was barely understandable. Pleasure leaving him incoherent as all he could do was beg for Ichigo to continue.

“Come, Kisuke. Now.” Ichigo growled back. Demand in his voice, as his own impending release crept closer.

“Ahhhh..Nghh…Haahh!” Kisuke came, moaning and screaming Ichigos name, his seed spilling between them.

Ichigo carried on, pace growing erratic as he released deep inside of Kisuke. They collapsed panting heavily on top of the sheets. His binding prevented Kisuke from moving, his legs shaking as the last remnants of his orgasm coursed through him.

“Ichigo…” Kisuke mumbled, his voice reflecting the pain and discomfort he was experiencing at the ropes still holding him.

“Gimme a sec…” Ichigo mumbled back, his own exhaustion preventing him momentarily from moving.

With a sigh he propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Kisuke. Come was splattered over his chest, some sticking to the ropes which had dug deep into Kisukes skin, the redness underneath easily detectable. His chest was heaving heavily, sweat glistening on his skin. His kiss swollen lips were barely opened, puffs of air escaping him, his blond hair mussed up and spread out on the pillow beneath him like a halo.

“Kisuke…” Ichigo mumbled, voice once again dipping lower, his beast cracking its neck in anticipation. “I don’t think we’re done yet.” He said, leaning down to kiss away the horrified expression on Kisukes face, his meek protest falling on deaf ears as he let himself get swept away once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment on your way out, it would make me very happy. :D


End file.
